Light therapy (phototherapy) is a form of treatment in which a subject is exposed to light sources of specific frequencies. The light sources can vary according to the desired therapeutic effects and are selected based on their temporal, energetic, angular momentum and other characteristics.
It has been found that stimulation of the skin, possibly with non-coherent sources of light, yields beneficial results. An advantage of light therapy is the absence of any side effects, certainly if ordinary visible light with intensity comparable to day light is used.
Currently available devices tend to limit the exposure of light to easily accessible localized areas of an individual's body, using a single light source with adjustable characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,989 discloses a light therapy system that exposes multiple regions of a patient's body to light with specific frequencies in an effort to assist the body in rejuvenating itself. The light therapy system enables simultaneous exposure from light sources arranged in an arbitrary planar configuration, preferably in a single line conforming to the major axis of the human body.
As a representative light therapy treatment last for several minutes or more, it is particularly difficult to keep the head motionless all throughout the therapy session. Currently available multiple lamp devices have sources that remain stationary during a treatment session and therefore will not compensate for head movement, resulting in reduced illumination efficiency.
It would be beneficial to provide a system and a method for improving the efficiency of light therapy treatment by means of improving the ability to concentrate the exposure of light to local areas and reducing the time required for treatment.